


Shadows Of Your Heart

by Val_Creative



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Celebrations, Friendship, Gen, Human & Pokemon Relationship(s), Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, POV: Pokemon, Pokemon Secret Santa, Pokemon Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They have lived for so long.Friendsare not easy to come by. Chandelure peers to the humans swaying and lifting their arms and legs, focusing on a glittery, seaglass-green dress. The young woman whirls around in it, clutching her dress, laughing so pleasantly. She has such beautiful ebony skin and coils of orchid-pink dyed hair.





	Shadows Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> OKIE DOOOOOKIEEEEEEE,,, this was done for the [Pokemon Secret Santa 2018](https://pokemonsecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! Any comments/thoughts encouraged!

 

*

They have lived for so long.

 _Friends_ are not easy to come by.

After losing they believed had been a very _good_ friend to them, Chandelure broodingly wanders towards the direction of the Ivory Peak and Daybreak Ridge, away from other living creatures, avoiding such places like the spectacularly formidable Buried Ruins and Freezing Pillar and Grove of Whispers. Any foolish humans or Pokemon alike would soon discover themselves unable to navigate from these more highly cursed areas.

If need be, Chandelure would attack any wild, aggressive Pokemon meaning to fight them, sending out Hex or Fire Spin, or dissolving into Smog, vanishing themselves into the depths of the nearby Moonlit Forest.

Survival is about what needs to be done.

They understand this beyond the most intelligent, self-sustaining knowledge.

Potential trainers are far worse, attempting to use their Pokemon to win in battle against Chandelure. By controlling them. (How can that be similiar to anything like friendship? Why shouldn't the human trainers actively choose to treat their Pokemon friends as equally and respectfully as they treat themselves?)

(Maybe they themselves will never find the answer.)

Once properly leaving the dark, drippy Stony Cave, hovering along through the Breezy Meadow and Hazy Pass, they locate a Cape on the Edge surrounded by bright oil-lights and greenery. It is not far from a low, seaside cliff beyond the arrangement of homes and its rich, bountiful farming fields. What Chandelure seems to comprehend as Provincetown welcomes all visiting trainers and strangers jubilantly, inviting them to extravagant feasts and dancing and to the loud, music-filled evenings, both the young and the old.

Pidgeys and Bulbasaurs, Slowpokes and Cloysters and Eevees observe what happens around them, either singing along to the harmonies or showing outright disinterest. Some even dance willingly with the humans.

Being as single-minded as they are, Chandelure peers to the gathering of humans swaying and lifting their arms and legs, focusing on a glittery, seaglass-green dress. The young woman whirls around in it, clutching her dress, laughing so pleasantly. She has such beautiful ebony skin and coils of orchid-pink dyed hair.

They're immediately drawn in, rushing to the young woman and floating into her view. She laughs again, more gently, _benevolently_ , dancing around Chandelure and offering her hands to them, palm-up.

A single touch of the ancient, purple flames could possibly mean to _burn_ her very soul away.

Chandelure allows her to grasp two of their coiled, ebony arms, dancing with them, feeling her bounce on her feet in time with the small, lively orchestra nearby. The air smells like rain and warm salt. They cannot resist using a pulse of Attract, guiding her towards wooden planks crookedly lining up towards the ocean.

This new friend playfully goes after Chandelure, abandoning her heels and giggling, stumbling in the dark.

She catches up at last, smiling so widely, hugging Chandelure against herself. Chandelure snuggles her, feeling their loneliness easing. Purplish flamelight illuminates the young woman's round, memorized face.

They and her will _always_ be friends… won't they?

*

 


End file.
